The Unknown Man
by Sunsetsoccer
Summary: The Doctor and Clara have just met The Doctors "Biggest Secret". The Doctor remembers the New-Struck war with aliens known as the Mzons. This is kind of a AU 50th Special. 11/Clara. Dark Doctor.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, school started yesterday and have been busy! Im going to start a story called The Unknown Man. It's my take of what I think happened after "The Name Of The Doctor". So if you haven't seen that yet don't read this! Please review! This is also kinda a version of the 50th :P**

**Warning: Spoilers for ****_The Name of the Doctor_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. All rights belong to the BBC**

**The Unknown Man: Prologue **

"Clara Clara!" The Doctor swoops up his current companion in his arms. "He is my secret" The Doctor says solemnly.

"What i did, I did without choice." The Old figure says with his back to the eleventh Doctor.

"I know." He states simply.

The man continues, "In the name of peace and sanity"

The Doctor growls, "But not in the name of The Doctor." The Doctor turns away with Clara in his arms and the man turns around showing his face.

The Doctor dosnt dare turn back but grumbles in his mind, _He Shouldn't be here... He was killed in the New-struck War! _The Doctor shivers remembering the war. He was in between his eighth and ninth bodies and the planet of Miduska needed help defeating the Mzons. He remembers the tall red squid like creatures attacking the locals if Miduska, (The Misks) and himself. The Mzons were new to him and he was still not right in his brain from the Time-War. He couldn't stand to see two more races wiped out and the only way to get onto the Mzons's ship was to give part of your self away. He knew he couldn't give away any of the memories he had with his past companions so he did the one thing he could do. Tell the Mzons his real name.

**:DDD YAY FOR CLIFFHANGERS! Ok so I need opinions. Should I do this story about like a AU 50th or the New-Struck War? I think I may do a different story for the war :P But opinions welcome! This is just a prologue. I plan to update this every week or so along with the others! Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys, IM SOOOO SORRY. Like You don't even know. Ive had so much homework cause of stupid Math and such and ya. I'm writing a fanfic at school thats almost done so I should be typing that up soon. I plan on trying to update a lot... And ya! Lets see how this goes...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters. All rights belong to the BBC**

**Chapter 1:**

_He knew he couldn't give away any of the memories he had with his past companions so he did the one thing he could do. Tell the Mzons his real name._

The Doctor closed his eyes with Clara still in his arms and they faded away back to the real world with Jenny, Strax, and Lady Vastra.

"Doctor! Your alive! And Clara too!" Vastra exclaimed running up to them.

"Sir," Strax solutes him, "brilliant job."

The Doctor lies Clara down saluting Strax back, "As of you Strax."

Jenny just stood beside Vastra frowning at the unconscious girl, "Will she be okay, sir?"

"Who? Clara? Oh yes, yes. She's just a little tired. She just saw my whole life," he pauses, "and future. She knows everything now. No one knows everything.." He mumbles the last part. He claps his hands, "Well come on then, no time to waste! I don't want to spend one more minute here!" The Doctor picks up Clara again and walks out of the tomb to the TARDIS.

Clara starts to groan, "Mmm, Wha.. Where-" She looks up at the Doctor, "Oh.. Where am I.?"

The Doctor frowns, "Don't you remember?"

Clara Shakes her head, "Just.. I just remember sadness.. Pain, loss, joy. Every imaginable emotion."

He smiles, "Oh well, you didn't miss much!" The Doctor's gaze is focused on nothing in particular as he walks through the graveyard. That conversation, it reminded him of something. Something, oh so awful. He closes his eyes trying to remember. He sees light, explosions and a girl. A young blond girl in a red jacket with glowing eyes. The Bad Wolf. Rose Tyler. _His _Rose.

Thats when it snaps in his head. His regeneration. From his ninth body to his tenth. He always liked those 2. They were the two bodies Rose knew. The Rose he lost. The Rose thats forever sealed away from him. With him. Well, a human version of him. She's happy, and thats all that matters.

The Doctor walks into the TARDIS Clara not far behind. He slumps against the counsel.

"Doctor?" Clara asks walking up him not noticing him sulking.

"Hmm?"

"Where are we- are you okay?" She asks noticing him being unusually quiet.

"Ya, sure. Just a long day," he jumps up, "but I'm fine! Look!" He turns around clapping his hands. "Where do you want to go? Its Thursday back home so you can go back or stay here. Up to you!" He turns to the counsel flipping switches.

"No. Doctor? Whats wrong? Do you need some time alone? Cause I can go back for a day."

He turns around, "No, no! You can stay, just a lot on my mind."

She frowns, "Well I think I'm gonna go till next Wednesday."

He nods and sets the coordinates, "Okay," The TARDIS shakes in landing, "see you next Wednesday?"

"Next Wednesday it is."

**OK so, idk where that went. Ya um feels. I'm good at that. Heh heh HEH. Please RR! If you want. I have Jammy Dodgers! By the way, im looking for an editor/ reviser that has a skype, just to message not voice. PM me if your interested! **


End file.
